Under Snowy Skies
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: Christmas is a magical time of year yet what makes it special isn't Santa, stockings and presents it's who you spend it with. That's what truly matters. -Collection of one shots with each RFA member- MCxZen, MCxYoosung, MCxSeven, MCxJumin, MCxJaehee
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Yoosung

"I told you to _melt_ the butter before you added it to the mix," you scolded with a slight frown, scooping up the goopy remnants of batter and brandishing the spatula like a sword.

Yoosung ducked away from your improvised weaponry, flour had already been dashed across his nose and icing had somehow ended up along his collarbone. For hours the two of you worked away in the kitchen, the gently falling snow a picturesque landscape to your escapades. This was your first Christmas away from your family, but it was also a huge stepping stone in your relationship with Yoosung- for you were with _his_. About a month prior Mrs. Kim had invited you over for the holidays, basically insisting upon your presences before Yoosung could get a word in edgewise. Not that you minded, Yoosung was your boyfriend and to be asked to spend time at his family home was a wonderful opportunity. Mr and Mrs. Kim had gone out for the afternoon so it'd been Yoosung's idea to do some holiday baking as a surprise. He was the one who pulled out all the cooking books and who gathered all the ingredients he could muster from the cupboard, and it was now him who'd ruined the batter beyond repair.

Shrugging sheepishly, Yoosung gazed down at the gluey substance and scooped up a smidgen on his forefinger, bringing it to his mouth. You watched as he inserted the digit into his mouth and sampled the goopy sauce. For a moment he pondered the taste but then his eyes lit up, amethyst eyes glowing.

"It's delicious! Are you sure we can't still use it? Here try some?" Once again he dunked the finger he'd just tasted into the mixing bowl but this time raised it to _your_ mouth, eyes glimmering eagerly.

Instantaneously, you felt your face heat at the innocent gesture, averting your gaze from him. You knew you were being foolish, you'd done much more than share insignificant indirect kisses, yet your face still burned.

"What? You think it'll be that bad?" Yoosung huffed with a small pout, slightly withdrawing his extended finger.

"N-No!" You exclaimed, "I _do_ want to taste it." Grabbing his hand you brought it to your lips, just then you got a devilish idea.

Taking a half a step forward you were now hovering inches apart, his own eyes widening in surprise. "I _want_ to taste it." You hummed, your breath fanning across his knuckles.

Before you Yoosung shivered, still frozen in place. With trembling hands you guided his covered finger across your bottom lip, dabbing it with batter. You didn't stop there, instead you traced the entirety of your lower lip with his finger, tongue peeking out to swipe at the sweet tincture. As you did this your tongue none too subtly found the tip of Yoosung's finger, giving it a quick lick. The reaction was immediate, with blown pupils and an increasingly reddening complexion, Yoosung dunked his other hand into the mixture, tilting the bowl on it's side, batter oozing onto the counter and down the cupboards.

This mystified you, he enjoyed your simple action so much? Finishing off the one finger he swiftly offered you his other hand, eyes dark and gaze fiery. Emblazoned by this out of character moment you continued your earlier task, starting with his thumb. First you licked off his fingernail, nibbling on the fleshy tip, Yoosung twitched.

"It does taste good," you whispered, tongue gliding down between thumb and pointer finger. "Shame we can't use it for the cake . . ."

"C-could we use it for something else maybe?" Yoosung piped up, voice uncharacteristically squeaky and pitched.

Not wanting him to know you were thinking along the same lines, you cocked your head innocently, "like what?"

The muscles along Yoosung's shoulders and within his neck throbbed, tension coursing through his body, he looked unloosed, he was fighting a foreign resolve as you pondered how far you could take this.

"First things first, your hand needs tending to . . . you're such a messy boy, Yoosung." You chided, ignoring the own hint of rasp in your tone.

Resuming your previous task you restarted on his middle finger, taking the whole digit in your mouth. It felt odd, his sole finger in your mouth but you were determined to unhinge any inch of sanity your boyfriend had left- which by the looks of it was very little. Your lips started from the base of his finger then ghosted down to the tip, repeating this action several times before you were satisfied with it's cleanliness. Releasing his finger with a satisfying _pop_ , you noticed gleefully that his spare hand was clutching onto the counters edge to maintain his balance- a good sign indeed.

"Only two more to go," you hummed, nicking the pulsepoint at his wrist with your bottom teeth.

The thundering of each of your heartbeats almost echoed off the tiled walls, each in a off beat crescendo as everything around faded into insignificance. You repeated similar actions with Yoosung's ring finger, but this time you stroked down the sides more so, tongue running small circles into the salty meat of his palm. A shaky breath, a heated puff of air gracing the crown of your hair. How much further could you take this? Even now, as a familiar burn inflamed your bones you were entirely tempted to cease this teasing charade and tackle him to the hardwood. Completing his ring finger you only had one conquest left . . . the pinky. Slower this time you worked methodically, suppressing the ache curling within your stomach. To the rhythm of his rising and falling chest you start with calculated licks- beginning with the underside of the finger. As the flecks of batter vanish you realize you don't want this delicious torture to end, even here, in his parent's kitchen, he makes your blood boil and it's terrifying how much sway he has over your self control. All too quickly your tongue has finished the deed and you retract slowly, his hand still in yours.

Numbly, he looks down at you, his chest still faltering and his cheeks match the red of his sweater. For a prolonged moment neither one of you move, his hand is sticky within your own, fingers now laced together. Within his eyes something still lurks, it reeks of promise and your heart jumps eagerly, able to taste it's desperation in your mouth.

"So . . . should we throw it out then?" You exhale, watching as his eyes shift between you and the spilt bowl.

The tension between you is thick, both cemented in place as each of your eyes rake one another up and down, then up again. You're waiting for Yoosung to move, to set the boundaries of what he was willing to do in his parents kitchen, midday, two days before Christmas. If the choice were yours you'd be tugging his adorable jumper over his head and having your way with him- parents home or no. Alas you weren't sure if he wanted the same thing.

"I guess I'll throw it away then," you said, hoping the light threat would force him into action.

Luckily it did and he moved to block your reaching arm, scooping up a large amount of batter with his fingers. Before you had a chance to question the covered fingers painted your face from one side of your mouth to another- Yoosung's own lips following in hungry tow. Hands clamping around your forearm he crushed you against him, greedily lapping at the seam of your lips to collect the smeared batter. He kissed you relentlessly and you couldn't help but whimper into his mouth, as his tongue darted along your lower lip. Against your chest his heart leapt in unison, your hands needing an anchor and finding one in his bleached locks. Heady breath paired with the sweet batter, it made your head spin and you clung to Yoosung for support. Gladly he accepted your weight, using it as leverage to deepen the kiss. Sighing into his blistering mouth, your eyes fluttered open and what you saw over Yoosung's shoulder made your heart drop to your knees.

In the kitchen doorway, jaws unhinged and grocery bags hanging limply off their sagging arms- Yoosung's parents stood flabbergasted. Instinctively, you withdrew from Yoosung, a groan of protest arose from his throat but was ceased as you steered him around. His reaction was just as comical, his entire face first paling then coming to a boiling point, ears streaked crimson.

"M-m-mom! D-dad!" He stammered, covering his mouth with the back of his hand, as if in doing so they'd forget the passionate kiss they'd just witnessed.

Your own face burned, as you hovered beside Yoosung unsure what to do or say in such a mortifying situation. Eventually Mrs. Kim's eyes drifted from the two of you and found the mess staining her counter- her look of shock morphing into one of scorn.

"I expect that the two of you are going to be cleaning this up." She said flatly, hands resting on her hips authoritively.

Both you and Yoosung bowed curtly, speaking at once. "O-of course!"

A knowing smile, "good, then your father and I will be going we _forgot_ something at the store." She explained collecting her purse.

"We did?" Mr. Kim asked, looking confused.

"Yes we _did."_ Mrs. Kim said forcibly, grabbing his sleeve, "now let's go before the store closes."

You watched as she towed him out of the kitchen and down the hall, the front door clicking behind them.

A pause, then Yoosung looked down at you, grinning boyishly. "So . . . wanna continue this upstairs?"

"Do I ever."

 **So any good? lemme know**

 **3 Suicidal**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Clumsy Attempt

~Saeyoung~

"I _told_ you this was a bad idea," Saeyoung hissed, eyes downcast and his fingers trembling in your own.

You struggled to suppress the giggles tickling the back of your throat, watching your boyfriend carefully. "Come on, it's not that bad. You're being dramatic."

Amber eyes shot up and glared at you evenly, his mouth forming into a deep frown as he pushed himself toward you. "You'll pay for this, just you wait." Saeyoung threatened, though the fury was lost due to his shallow breathing.

Again the urge to laugh was unbearably difficult to resist, biting the inside of your cheek to prevent from an outburst. Here, where the snow fell in gentle waves against a white backdrop, was a private little corner meant for the two of you. At first it had been hard to persuade Saeyoung into driving out all this way for some 'frozen water'- as he referred to it. Seoul rarely got anything more than a few flakes, melting before hitting the ground. That was why you had to drive out, many hours spent traversing unrecognizable roads, to get here. It was nothing grand, practically a puddle with a glazing of ice- but it was enough. Behind Saeyoung's back you had rented skates, wanting to show him your prowess on the ice. Yet, as soon as you removed them from the trunk he seemed less than enthused.

"You want me to skate? On ice?" He had asked stiffly, eyeing the frozen pond over your shoulder warily. "I've never tried before."

You beamed, hoping your excitement would rub off on him. "I'll teach you! It'll be fun."

Begrudgingly, he agreed, mumbling under his breath about how stubborn his fiancee could be. Eventually, you got him onto the pond, guiding him with his hands in yours. This is where you were now, Saeyoung refusing to take another step.

"If I move slowly, you can just trail behind me." You suggested, watching his eyes flicker back and forth, examining each inch of the ice below.

First he licked his chapped lips, nibbling on the bottom before consenting with a weary sigh. "Alright, don't go too fast."

"I won't," you promised, gliding forward easily, Saeyoung still anchored to your left hand. "You'll get the hang of it soon, just you see."

Saeyoung chuckled shakily, obviously still nervous, "you're impossible." Taking his first step forward, allowing his skate to grace the surface.

"Impossibly cute?" You teased coyly, looking over your shoulder at his pinched brow, another giggle threatening to rise.

Another uneven laugh, "that's what I said didn't I?"

Sticking your tongue out at him you increase your speed, "jerk~"

Suddenly, with the acceleration in pace Saeyoung stumbled into your back, chin bonking into your skull painfully. "Whoa, what are you doing?!" He yelped, leaning back whilst clutching his offended chin.

You were about to claim that _he_ was the one who'd run into you but before you could Saeyoung was faltering. In the midst of him bumping into you he'd lost his balance, and now that he was no longer holding on to you he was teetering back and forth. Before you had a chance to reach out and grab him he was falling, his butt colliding on the ice with a resounding _smack_.

" _Owww,"_ he groaned, scrunching up his face in pain.

Bending at the waist you offered to help your disgruntled boyfriend, "here take my hand. I guess you're not comfortable enough on the ice without support yet."

Rubbing his back, Saeyoung fixes you with a slight frown, his hand taking your gloved one. You're about to pull him to his feet when the opposite occurs as you're pulled down into him. Squeaking in surprise, your face collides with the scratchy zipper of Saeyoung's winter coat as you flop across him haphazardly. Fighting to right yourself, you bury your fists in his jacket, staring up at him in bewilderment.

"What was that for?!" You ask heatedly.

A crooked grin tugs at the corners of his mouth, honeyed eyes sparkling with mirth. "Payback."

"Payback for what?" You snap, your knees becoming increasingly chilled through the thin fabric of your leggings.

"For me winding up on my ass," he snickers, shifting his back away from you so there is more space in his lap. "Now for my payment~"

Pouting you don't struggle as his arms loosely wrap around your shoulders, this must've been his plan all along- he probably _meant_ to fall. "I thought knocking me over was your payment."

Saeyoung clicks his tongue, shaking his head. "No, that was only half of the payment, the other half is still waiting."

He shifts one arm and brings three fingers to his mouth where he taps impatiently, gaze glued to your own. "Still waiting~"

You blink once before a smile swirls your lips and comply, leaning upwards and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. His mouth is cold and you only allow a hint of your warmth to spread across them before withdrawing.

Annoyed, he cracks open an eye to look at you. "Not enough, you've only repaid me 65%." He instructs you gruffly, gloved fingers roaming the column of your neck.

Shivering at his touch, you hum and take his bottom lip between your teeth, worrying it and savouring it with several hearty sucks. Saeyoung's breath hitches and the circling of his hands pause, motionless on your neck.

"How's that?" You whisper against his mouth, the chill settling into your bones a distant sensation.

"80%." He manages, widening his hips so you're now nestled between his thighs.

"Only 80%? I'll have to work harder then." You breathe, relaxing in Saeyoung's arms.

Slowly you trace your tongue over the seam of his mouth, ignoring his shallow pants as you guide his mouth open. With his mouth agape you can explore entirely on your own volition, you note the pleasured shudder as you swipe the roof of his mouth. You work slow, only just teasing his tongue with your own. He tastes of peppermint and you long for a closer examination, you indulge him as your hands find his cheeks. No longer capable of patience and control he scoops you up and pulls you atop his chest. Flame red hair is ignited against the ice as the whistle of wind is the chorus to your heated embrace. Saeyoung plunders your mouth greedily now, openly moaning as you press your chest against his own. You allow him to take control now, domineer you in whatever capacity he deems- you're his. Seconds roll into minutes and it's not until you feel your fingers numb from cold that you disengage.

"I think the skating lesson may be over." You say, still atop him, his eyes clouded and a lazily smile on his lips.

"Oh right we were skating weren't we?" He mumbled lazily, adjusting the scarf around your neck.

"You had this planned all along didn't you?" You huffed hotly, "I thought you might actually enjoy it."

"I did enjoy it. Very much." He says cheekily, gaze fixated on your lips.

Grumbling, you push yourself off his chest, ignoring the stiffness in your body as you stand. "Let's get back to the car, you owe _me_ some sort of payment for making me freeze!" You exclaim, shuffling to the edge of the pond.

"Ohoho~ round two at home?"

Snorting, you unlace your skates and slide your boots back on. "I'll think up something _really_ creative on the car ride back."

You giggle as Saeyoung's blushes heavily and you were _almost_ tempted to forget the cold and continue on that blasted pond- snow or no.

 **review if you liked. jaehee will be tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Finishing Touch

~Jaehee~

It was unexpected but you couldn't deny the cuteness of it all. You watched, sipping a mug of freshly brewed tea, as she gleefully glided around the towering pine, arranging bauble and ornament. From your spot on the couch, soft jazz playing and the scent of evergreen and apple cinnamon candles, you felt yourself almost lull into a blissful sleep. Though the nightscape outside was blanketed in tarry blackness, Jaehee was working with vigorous tenacity, mumbling to herself thoughtfully as she placed ball after ball. You watched her with a smile, she was always like this, a perfectionist to a fault and meticulous in every matter- yet she also met every challenge with iron resolve and lucidity. Often you found yourself admiring how strong of woman she was, in the quiet moments and also in times of solitude, when she was working late and you couldn't help but fret for her. This was your first Christmas together and you knew, without her saying it, she was incredibly excited. So excited in fact she'd asked for days off three months in advance- you were prepared to fight Jumin personally if he denied her respite. Thankfully he hadn't, claiming in a rather uncharacteristic move that she'd more than earned a rest. So here you were, evening melting into the stretch of night, as Jaehee decorated the tree on Christmas Eve.

Suddenly she took a step back, hands on her hips, glassed pushed into the fringe of her bangs, thumb on chin. "So . . . how does it look?" She asks, still examining every inch of the tree.

"It looks wonderful," you say honestly, for it truly did. Jaehee seemed to have an eye for decor as you took in every tier of the tree.

A pleased nod, her lips pulling into a half smile at your praise. "You're exaggerating. I think the backside needs more tinsel."

Sighing, you set aside your coffee, slippers shuffling across the hardwood over to the tree. The soft white glow casts a dreamy haze about the small living space, reflecting off the windows, the lights of the city meshing with the twinkling of the tree. Coming up behind your girlfriend, you wrap your arms around her hips, pressing a quick kiss to her shoulder. She melts in your embrace, as she always does, and you rest your chin on her shoulder.

"I never exaggerate." You say softly, blowing the final syllable so a waft of air graces the shell of her ear.

Within your embrace she shivers, allowing some of her weight to lean against your chest. Although the room is only lit by the halo of the tree you can see a hint of red flushing her cheeks, her eyes shining in darkness. When she doesn't say anything, her fingers plucking at the silver threaded tinsel anxiously, you place a breathy kiss against the column of her neck, eliciting a small gasp.

"Don't you think we could focus on _other_ things this evening?" You whisper, tightening your hold on her hips, pulling her against your chest.

Immediately her tongue swipes along her lower lip, a quick familiar gesture that signals her shyness but also her eagerness- you adored this motion.

"W-what kind of other things?" She asks softly, turning her chin so she can meet your own gaze, tawny eyes dancing.

"I have a few suggestions, how about this~" With ease you lift your nose to back side of her ear, lips tracing from underneath the lobe to the bend of her shoulder.

She whimpers as you slide her loose fitting sweater over the curve, pressing an open mouthed kiss to her alabaster skin. You repeat these motions, going slowly as you pepper her exposed shoulder in everything from chaste pecks to teasing bites. Soon she is quivering in your arms, squeaking aloud as you teethe her earlobe, exhaling loudly.

"I-I-I need to finish the tree!" She exclaims hastily, unable to untangle herself from your warm embrace.

Huffing in exasperation your hands glide along the curves of her body, toying with the tinsel in front of her. "You're so stubborn. Let me help then."

"Help?" She echoes, watching you unravel the spool of tinsel.

Wrapping the now drooping tinsel around your wrist you hum, "I'm a good helper." You mumble, adjusting a rope of silver tinsel across Jaehee's lower torso.

Understanding your motives, Jaehee's deep blush heightens, yet she doesn't fight as you wind it around her stomach. Once satisfied with your handiwork, you admire the sight, a messily tied bow adorning her stomach- a beautiful Jaehee present, tied to your own hands; holiday themed handcuffs.

Under your gaze, Jaehee twitches bashfully, still flushed warmly. "You sure look pleased with yourself." She breathes, placing her glasses back on her nose.

Beaming you take her hands in your own, twinging your fingers with her own. "Of course I am! I was just given the best Christmas gift of all time."

Her eyes widen and a smile twirls her lips, delicious mouth shining invitingly under the halo of light. "You're being dramatic again." Although she says this you can tell she's happy, enjoying the intensity of your gaze.

Gingerly you press a soft, barely-there kiss, to the tip of her nose. "Let your girlfriend be dramatic once in awhile. Especially during the holidays, I'm allowed to be sentimental."

The heat rising off her face warms your own cheeks, "i-if you must I suppose." She stammers, eyes falling closed as your curious mouth wanders.

Smiling you lean in, lips hovering over the pulse point on her throat, "merry christmas, my present~"

 **How was it? Please tell me below! I think Zen will be next!**

 **3 Suicidal**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Please Excuse Us

~Jumin~

Jumin's grip on you knee rouses you from the pleasant day dream you'd been enjoying. Blinking your wanderlust thoughts away you refocus on the situation at hand- a family dinner to celebrate Christmas. Or at the very least that's what Jumin told you before you'd agreed to go, calling it a small get together; he was massively wrong. As it were you sat around a large banquet table lined with unfamiliar faces. Jumin was seated to your right, the only thing anchoring you to this dull existence as business talk continued. Mr. Chairman was a conniving man- not in a mean spirited sort of way but definitely manipulative. He was always able to wrangle a messy situation into one that benefited either him or the company- in this case it was both. Neither Jumin or him had said it explicitly but you could knew- now that Jumin was married and the constant rumors and publicity scandals about him had decreased it was a perfect opportunity to use this as a selling factor for the company. A sort of ' _look how responsible and grounded my son is with his new wife, wouldn't he be a great business partner? Now that he understands both family values and economics- what a worthy investment';_ that's the look that seemed to monopolize Mr. Chairman's bland face.

Another squeeze of your knee, drawing you attention again. Jumin was looking at you curiously, his grey eyes watching you inquisitively. "Is everything alright?" He asked gently to avoid disrupting the others.

"I'm fine," you whispered back, pretending to cough gently into your napkin. "Just bored is all." You confessed from behind the kerchief, not wanting to be heard.

Jumin's expression relaxed marginally and he leaned in, not quite close enough to brush your shoulder but so his mouth could hover alongside your ear. "Hold out a little longer, I'll make it worth your while later tonight."

This time you _actually_ coughed out of shock, spluttering into the napkin as you fought to remain composed. You notice a smug smirk find it's way onto Jumin's face as he took a measured sip of wine. Unfortunately, due to your outburst the conversation paused and the numerous businessmen became quiet and were now looking at you.

" _So_ , Mrs. Han how did you and Jumin meet?" One asks, folding his hands so they rested under his chin. "There must be an amazing story behind it all."

Stilling, you almost laughed aloud as the memories came flooding back. There _was_ a story, a rather interesting one. But you doubted he'd like the truthful answer- " _we met because a crazed hacker who stalked me, brought me to a strange apartment, then after just a few days I went to Jumin's where he told me not to leave, ever. This lasted four days all while Elizabeth the 3rd was missing.'_

You could sense Jumin's unspoken panic, so you just smiled gently and said, "we met through some friends of ours."

Disappointed with your vague reply, another man chimed in next. "You two married rather quickly, didn't you? How did you know he was the one?"

Jumin tensed in his seat, grey eyes flashing and teeth grinding within his set jaw. It was your turn to reassure him, under the table you took ahold of his hand, brushing his knuckles with your thumb.

"From the beginning he fascinated me," you told them truthfully. "At first it was just curiosity, he _is_ an heir after all and I wanted to know what made him tick. After that though, when we began to talk more familiarly, I realized how similar we were. His views on philosophy, and his gentle kindness it warmed me. I began to see a man who was equal parts compassionate and driven."

A pause, as the business executives shared a look with one another. "Jumin Han . . . _kind_? You must be playing us for fools, I've known Jumin for years. The man's practically a robot cased in human flesh."

A splash of rage trickled through your blood and you clenched Jumin's hand tightly, pursing your lips before continuing. "Well _obviously_ you don't look very closely then. If you even listened to him speak for _one_ moment you would see it. His empathy towards animals, his willingness to help his friends despite not understanding their position, his unyielding trust in others-" Inhaling, trying to catch your breath you went on. "It's not Jumin's fault you're all blind to his _true_ self, not able or willing to look past a well constructed shield!"

Silence, everyone was left gawking, eyes all wide and unmoving in their respective seats. Your blood still screamed and you knew if you sat there any longer you'd only continue ranting, standing, throwing your napkin on the table you briskly said- "excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Turning on your heel you storm off, hands clenching at your sides.

Inside the bathroom you pat your temples with some cold water and levelled your breathing, knowing that upon your return you'd have to apologize for your outburst. You didn't regret it, you were almost disappointed you couldn't berate them further, but for Mr. Chairman's and the company's sake you stopped. Sighing lowly, you pushed open the bathroom door and ran into a tall figure.

Looking up you flounder in surprise, "J-Jumin?"

In the dim hallway lighting Jumin's eyes found yours, a tight expression you hadn't seen before clouding his usual stoic face. "Ah, I found you." He says softly, but offered no further explanation.

With his hands on your upper forearms you scrutinize his face, not understanding the conflicted expression. "What's the matter? Did my outburst upset you?"

A low exhale, "no it's just-"

"Just what? If you're going to tell me what I did was foolish I'll have to disagree. Those _assholes_ don't know you and I couldn't _stand_ hearing them say those things about you. As _if_ they understand you- I was _so_ angry I was about to-!"

"Thank you." Jumin mumbles softly, interrupting you.

Before you had a chance to ask, ' _what for'_ , his arms wind around your back and he crushes you into his chest. Burying his nose in your hair he repeats it again, "thank you, thank you, thank you." Over and over he says it as you reciprocated the hug, smiling as he held you.

For several prolonged moments you stand there in each other's arms, before Jumin pulls back, his face slightly warm but composed once again. "No one has ever talked about me in such a way. It meant _everything_ to me."

Fighting back tears you nod, "I meant every word."

A soft, foreign smile. "I know."

"Should we go back then?"

"Only because we must." He breathes, taking your arm.

When the two of you return most of the businessmen had left for a cigar in the parlor, yet Mr. Chairman remained, watching your approach.

"I wondered when you two would be back," he says softly, setting aside his barely touched champagne glass. "That was quite a scene you put on back there, dear."

Flustered, you bow your head in apology. "Forgive me, Mr. Chairman I shouldn't have lost my head."

Mr. Chairman's eyes warm and he raises a hand to stop you, "don't misunderstand dear. I approve. Never have I heard anyone so passionate in their defense of my son. I was impressed."

Taken aback by his words you bring your gaze to his face and the look you saw there surprises you. It's subtle and perhaps a little more controlled but the joy etched into his normally calm features was so similar to Jumin''s own- you had briefly melted the Chairman's mask!

You repeat the same words you'd said to Jumin, "I don't regret a single one of them, sir. I meant all that I said."

Jumin's hand within yours twitches and from the corner of your eye you spot it, the glimmer of happiness in his eye, the tug of his lips.

Mr. Chairman nods, acknowledging your intertwined fingers. "I know dear, Jumin is lucky to have you."

With a soft laugh you shook your head in disagreement, "we're lucky to have each other."

 **There it is! Hope you enjoyed, please drop a review if you did~ Zen next~~**

 **3 Suicidal**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Frosted Fragments

~ZEN~

The chill in the air was enough to ward most people off the streets. Although no snow fell from the grey skies a bitter cold draft seemed to cling to the buzzing air, the howl of wind an odd accompaniment alongside Christmas carols. Despite the current weather you stood huddled outside, rubbing your numbing fingers under your armpits to combat the freezing temperatures. Steamy puffs of air escaped the shuddering of your teeth and you glanced at your phone, 8:58 it read. ' _He's running late',_ you realized, monitoring your surroundings as fewer and fewer people could be seen. It was Christmas Eve and most of the shops had closed early leaving you nowhere to hide from the brisk weather. Nibbling on your bottom lip you wondered what you should do, knowing if you stood outside much longer your nose and toes would curse you indefinitely. Again, you looked for your boyfriend who was currently MIA- it was unusual for Zen to be late without saying something. To be double sure you checked your phone again, still nothing. Slightly annoyed and growing increasingly grumpy due to the cold you decided you'd walk a ways and see if there was a cafe still open; you refused to wait outside a moment longer and if you were late for the movie it'd be _Zen's_ fault. Mumbling to yourself you made your way down the block, snuggling into your scarf, hands shoved deep in your pockets. As you rounded a block corner you heard an odd noise, a disruption aside from the wind's breath.

Pausing you stopped to see if you could catch it again. A few seconds passed but as before you heard a loud noise, some sort of commotion in the alley over. Without thinking you made your way towards the disturbance, fingering the casing of your phone within your pocket. Following the twists and turns of the back alleys, the noises increasing in volume, you took one final corner and saw it. Splayed across the icy gravel was a young man, nose bloodied and left eye already swelling with the telltale signs of a black eye. Across from him was two comparatively young men, one was smoking the other clenching and unclenching his own battered fist, knuckles wrung with bronze.

"What are you doing?" You blurted out, fingers curling around your phone tightly.

The two dirtied delinquents looked over to you, obviously surprised at the interruption. They regarded you skeptically, sharing a pointed look with one another.

The one who was smoking spoke first, "leave us be, lady. This ain't none of your business is it?"

From his spot on the ground the beaten man grunted, struggling to lift his chin from the grime. Grimacing in pain you noticed a long cut running from his temple to chin, oozing blood as he tried to speak.

"G-get out of here! They're dangerous!" He choked out, voice a rasp as he spoke though a likely fractured jaw.

The one with the bronze knuckles's face twisted into a mask of annoyance and fury you couldn't imagine possible, promptly he slammed his foot into the fallen man's side, eliciting a yelp of pain. Then he fixated that burning look on you, his mouth curling menacingly. "This scum here owes us money- a _lot_ of money. If you don't scram _his_ business will become yours real soon. Got that, _bitch_?"

You could feel your hands numb, flexing within your pockets your legs refused to run, and you steeled yourself- you couldn't leave this man here. Rushing over to his side you stood in front of him, arms wide despite your trembling knees.

"Fine. His business _is_ my business." You said resolutely, proud you kept the shaking out of your tone. "H-How much does he owe you?"

The two thugs glanced at one another, disbelief at your brave stupidity beyond them. Finally the smoking one said, "10,000 dollars. _American_ dollars."

Your jaw fell, there was no way you had that much! Still, you couldn't abandon this man now. "I don't have that much."

" _Hmm_ ~ now that _is_ unfortunate." One purred, voice dripping in sarcasm. "I suppose you'll have to find some _other_ way to pay us back."

Gulping, you dared ask. "Like what?"

"Lemme think," he stepped forward, closing in on you in one fluid motion, hand falling to your waist. "How about-"

He was unable to finish his proposition as a fist collided with his own face, sending him reeling.

"What the fuck-" The thug yowled as he too fell to the dirt, clutching his face.

Whipping your head around you saw him, sterling eyes were blazing and he was panting, cheeks tinged in red from either chill or exertion.

"Zen!" You exclaimed.

When his eyes fell to you they softened exponentially, alleviation relaxing his tight features. "You're ok," he exhaled shakily, eyes falling closed in relief. "Thank god."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The one who hadn't been punched shouted.

Again, Zen's features morphed into an expressionless hardened mask, lips tightening into a firm white line. "Walk away," he grit out, "leave us be and I won't hurt you. Probably."

Scrambling up from the ground the two of them stood alongside one another, raising their own fists. "Try it, this asshole owes us some serious money and we're not leaving until we get it."

"Is that so? I think this will change your mind." Zen goaded with a smirk, then before you knew what was happening he leapt into action.

In a blurry of arms, legs and a tumble of shouts Zen quickly reigned victorious, dumping the two into the slush. "Get out of here, _now_." He spat and you watched, shocked, as the two scrambled to their feet and darted away. Immediately Zen turned to you, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"How did you find me?" You breathed.

"Your phone, I tried to call you and when you picked up I heard them talking." He explained breathily.

Your eyes widened, you hadn't even realized. "Thank you for coming."

"Sorry for being late."

After you called an ambulance for the injured man, him thanking you over and over again you two were left alone. Now standing back on the main street, your cold hand in Zen's you looked up at the sky and saw a small flurry of snowflakes begin their slow descent.

"Look, it's snowing." You exclaimed, pointing to the sky.

Zen squeezed your hand, shuffling his body closer so your shoulders were brushing. "It is." He said with a smile, "merry christmas, babe."

You giggled, your breath gracing the night sky with small steam clouds. "Merry Christmas, Hyun. It's been pretty exciting hasn't it?"

"You could say that again," he said with a huff, "can you forgive me for being late? I was so scared when I heard- I thought you might be-" Zen shuddered, wincing painfully at the recalled trauma.

You kissed his shoulder, his coat tickling your nose. "I'll accept a kiss as amendment."

A familiar glint of the eye, "in public? You really do like testing my willpower don't you? One kiss coming up~"

Leaning down, his lips found your own. Balancing on your tippy toes you savoured the brush of his chapped lips, his tongue hot and persistent, sending happy tremors down your spine. Unlike usual where he kept your public embraces brief he didn't seem to care this time as he held onto your arms, panting as his tongue stroked your own. Standing in the cold, both of you gasping and starry eyed, you were enveloped in a hazy cloud of your frosty breaths. Within this humid dream you only tasted Zen, warm, protective, sweet Zen. You wished for it to be cold everyday

 **so there it is. please comment if you liked. i think i may do new years even inspired fics for saeran and v. lemme know if you'd read those. bye now~**

 **3 Suicidal**


End file.
